


Busted

by WayIeroFan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: OldWesternVerse, Saloons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iero's own a beat up saloon in this beat up town. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Johnny Cash's Busted

Busted-Johnny Cash   
Thats where I got inspiration from  
Poppana gave me the song as my challenge/Prompt  
Thanks... :D  
This is OldWesternVerse  
==

“Cherry, where you gonna go?” Miles asked her worriedly. 

“I don’t gotta clue,” she said, pulling the cowboy hat further. She walked to the other side of the saloon, spurs making sounds with each step. “All I know is when I get there, there better be work for a woman.”

“Ah, there’s always work for a lady,” Frank put down his book. “but not the stuff you’ll be getting into, young lady. I ain't wanna go to a city over and see you as a showgirl.”

“I ain’t dim. I can find some job, somewhere, that doesn’t make me take my britches off,” she retorted,pouring herself some water.

“Good,” Frank nodded at his daughter, sipping his whiskey.

“Where you gonna go?” Miles asked again. “You gotta have some clue. How you gonna feed yourself and Old Gray if you ain’t even have a clue?”

“We ain’t got no train. No wagon. No nothing, Miles. All we got is this old saloon and a river that’ll lead me to where I’m going,” She said. “I’ll get there.”

“Send word when you do?” He asked. He only ever had Cherry as woman-family.. His momma and other sister got the flu, and now are at rest by that old river. So how was he gonna learn how to cook and clean when he gets his own family?

“I will, stop pestering me,” She mumbled, taking another sip of water. Miles filled some glass jars with water and handed her some canned food that'll last her and her horse a few days.

 

“Old Gray can drink water from the river,” He said to her. She nodded.

“I know, I know,” She sighed. “There just ain't no work here...”

“Never has, never will be,” Frank said, playing cards by himself now. “This is one beat-down town, you hear?”

“We hear,” Miles said, handing Cherry a package of fried potatoes and sausage.

“Thanks,” She said. “I gotta leave, now. Before the sun sets to low.”

“We know,” Frank said ,hugging her. She hugged back, and then hugged Miles.

“Send word,” Miles reminded. She grinned, putting the food in her bag. They made their way outside, and she untied Old Gray and hopped up. 

“Yaw!” She yelled, digging her heels in, and the horse set itself at a fast pace.

That night, she got up and was about to set up camp when a owl spooked Gray, and he kicked her in the head, sending her into the ice cold river. She drowned, and wound up by the saloon her family owned. Miles tried not to, but her cried. Frank buried her by her mother and sister.


End file.
